¿Y las palomitas?
by Miss Hugs
Summary: AU. Una cita en el cine puede cambiar radicalmente cuando, por casualidades del destino, te reencuentres con la persona menos esperada.


**Para Eileen (Lilin), mi más apasionada lectora y querida amiga; y**

**para Edgar, amigo que da humor a mi día con solo una llamada.**

**Hola chicas n_n**

**Esta es una historia loca que se me ocurrió en el cine, cinco minutos antes de que comenzara una película. Lo que pasó fue que delante de mí se sentó una pareja que estaba muy pero muy... ustedes entienden, y terminaron inspirándome, jaja. Solo disfruten de la historia.**

**Advertencia: pues viniendo de mí y en esta categoría… ¿qué creen que pude haber escrito?**

**_Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo_, pero ahorro todos los días para poder comprarle los derechos de Ulquiorra. Será mío algún día… espero.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y las palomitas?<strong>

Los libros estaban muy caros y no creía que con el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás de su _blue jean_, le alcanzara para comprarlos. Orihime suspiró resignada y los devolvió al lugar de donde los había tomado. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos de la pequeña librería, viendo las coloridas pastas que cubrían los pensamientos de otras personas. De vez en cuando ojeaba su contenido o leía el resumen de atrás para ver si la historia era interesante. Hubo varios que le llamaron la atención pero, al igual que con los anteriores, los devolvió a sus estantes nada más mirar el precio.

Se metió luego de un rato a la sección de misterio y terror, su favorita. Le encantaba esta librería, pues siempre tenían libros nuevos cada semana. La pelirroja danzaba como niña en fiesta de cumpleaños al tiempo que seguía observando los títulos expuestos: Drácula, Los hombres topo quieren tus ojos, El Forastero Misterioso, La plaga de los zombis…

De repente se detuvo. Al lado de la vidriera estaba apoyado un bello libro de pasta negra y letras blancas. La chica se emocionó al verlo y rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos, pero no halló el precio.

—Disculpe, señor —exclamó levantando una mano y haciéndole señas al recepcionista del lugar, mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho—. ¿Podría decirme cuánto cuesta este libro, por favor?

Un hombre arrugado y con una cara un poco malhumorada, caminó lentamente hacia la chica que en ningún momento dejó de dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Cuarenta dólares —respondió secamente mientras observaba el título del libro cuando se lo quitó a la chica de las manos.

—Oh —soltó decepcionada. ¡Que mal! Y ella que lo quería leer. Solo llevaba la mitad del dinero y no podía gastársela, por mucho que quisiese.

—¿Vas a comprarlo o no? —preguntó de mala manera el recepcionista. Estaba cansado de que toda esa banda de jovenzuelos entrara, mirara y no comprara nada. Una vez, hasta le habían robado y, aunque ella no parecía en nada tener esas intenciones, debía ser precavido con la gente, sin importar que le parecieran más buenos que el pan.

—Esto… no, creo que no —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

Entonces vio como el hombre de cabellera blanca, producto de su edad, acomodaba nuevamente el libro en su estante con gesto indignado y se marchaba a su lugar. Orihime se quedó embelezada por el objeto hasta que unos golpes en el vidrio del escaparate la asustaron.

—Date prisa, Inoue —apremió un chico al otro lado del cristal.

—¡Sí, ya voy Kurosaki! —dijo casi sin aliento y pegando una carrera fuera de la librería.

Ella y el joven de cabellera naranja habían quedado de ir juntos al cine que quedaba justo en frente de la librería. La chica no podía ocultar su emoción. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería una cita con su malhumorado amigo que casi gritó por el teléfono cuando él la invitó a ver una película. Tal vez pareciese un poco exagerado y su reacción muy bien podía hacerla ver como una desesperada pero lo cierto era que no cabía de su emoción.

Se arregló muy bien, pasando por una ducha rápida y luego vistiendo con pantalones sus esbeltas piernas, botas negras a la altura de sus tobillos y una blusa celeste con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver un poco el nacimiento de sus senos. Todo era de un tono casual pero estaba perfecta.

—Wow, Inoue, estás… te ves muy bien —la halagó su amigo cuando ella estuvo frente a él y pudo observarla mejor.

Ese solo comentario la puso nerviosa y aumentó el tono rosáceo de sus mejillas. Era algo que ella simplemente no podía evitar y tuvo que mirar al piso mientras le susurraba un _gracias_.

—T-Tú tampo-poco te ves mal,… Kurosaki —intentó devolver el cumplido, demostrando su interés.

Ichigo, lejos de ser alguien poco agraciado, sonrió un poco ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Él estaba vestido con unos _jeans_, zapatillas y una camiseta gris sencilla, pero se veía muy bien en realidad. Llevaba un abrigo de color anaranjado brillante colgando de su mano, tras su hombro.

—Gracias —respondió sonrojándose igual, pero solo porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos—. ¿Entramos?

La pelirroja asintió y ambos caminaron a la entrada del establecimiento. Un vez estuvieron dentro se dirigieron a la cartelera para poder elegir una buena película que disfrutar. La búsqueda no fue difícil en realidad. A Ichigo no le gustaban las películas románticas, pues decía que eran estúpidas y más falsas que las de ficción. El amor no surgía de la manera en la que allí lo mostraban. Por otro lado, Orihime, era una chica muy fácil de complacer por sus gustos pocos comunes. Al final ambos se decidieron por una de terror de la cual todos estaban comentando últimamente.

—¡Genial! —exclamó encantada la pelirroja— Hace tiempo que quería ver esta película. No puedo creerlo, ¿no estás emocionado?

—Eh… sí —le contestó Ichigo, un poco divertido ante la reacción de su amiga. La verdad era que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado al derroche de emociones que podía expresar Orihime con cosas tan simples. Se le quedó mirando un instante. Debía reconocer que estaba hermosa—. Iré a comprar las sodas y las palo…

—¡No, no! ¡Yo lo haré! —se apresuró a decir la chica desconcertando un poco al joven, que hasta donde sabía, eran los de su género quienes pagaban siempre la comida— Es que quiero que subas y guardes los asientos de atrás —le miró con una extraña determinación.

—¿Estás segu…?

—Sí, sí —lo interrumpió, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos—, no soy buena guardando asientos y estoy segura que cuando vean la cara de Kurosaki, se asustarán y no querrán tomar el puesto —terminó todo aquello con la imitación de un gruñido y con las manos en formas de garras, emulando a algún monstruo.

—Está bien —aceptó su amigo con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda. Sinceramente la lógica de Orihime era incomparable—. Pero si necesitas ayuda me llamas por celular, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Kurosaki —lo terminó de convencer la pelirroja con una última sonrisa.

Orihime vio como Ichigo se alejaba y se metía en una de las salas donde la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse para entrar. La pelirroja se fue a formar fila para las palomitas. No lo diría pero la otra razón por la que quería ser ella misma quién comprara la comida chatarra, era porque se divertiría haciendo una combinación de las suyas. Además, no creía que Ichigo se molestara si se detenía en la sección donde las personas preparaban su hot-dog al gusto y le agregaba un poco de esos ingredientes a las palomitas. Mmm… aquella idea le hizo la boca agua. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que a Kurosaki le fascinarían esas palomitas con su «toque especial».

—Disculpe, señorita, ya es su turno… ¡Señorita! —gritó un poco el dependiente para llamar la atención de la soñadora chica.

—¡Ah, sí, lo siento! —se disculpó, provocando pequeñas risas y disgustados bufidos tras su espalda— Esto… unas palomitas cubiertas de caramelo, por favor.

—¿Pequeña, mediana, jumbo o mega jumbo? —preguntó registrando la venta en su caja registradora, el chico que la atendía.

—Jumbo —contestó ella, sonrojándose.

A su mente había venido la tierna escena en la que estaba comiendo del mismo pote de millos que Kurosaki, y eso bastó para hacerla viajar nuevamente a su mundo de ensueños. ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo la besaba hoy? ¿Podría tomar su mano mientras veían la película? ¡Ay, Dios! Seguro que hasta podría abrazarlo con la excusa de estar asustada cuando alguna siniestra escena apareciera en la pantalla. Ésta, sin duda, era su oportunidad.

Orihime tomó el enorme pote de palomitas que brillaban con su delicioso color bronce gracias a su cubierta de caramelo. Estaba tan distraída que, mientras caminaba hacia el estante de hot-dogs, no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía en su misma dirección y en sentido contrario.

Inevitablemente chocaron.

—¡Auch! —exclamó adolorida cuando calló al suelo. Todas las palomitas se esparcieron sobre su cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, dejándola cubierta y pegajosa.

—¡Joder, mi camisa! —bramó la voz de un chico molesto. La pelirroja alzó la vista y descubrió que había tirado también el refresco del pobre hombre. El muchacho, de un asombroso cabello teñido de celeste, muy llamativo, la miró con cara de malas pulgas— ¿Tú andas en la luna o qué? ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, tonta!

Orihime no sabía ni donde meterse. Nunca había estado tan apenada en su vida. Se levantó con la cara más nerviosa y roja que un puesto de tomates y comenzó a disculparse con el joven, empleando varias reverencias al tiempo que repetía una y otra vez decenas de disculpas.

—Sí, sí, ¿y qué con mi camisa ahora? Tienes que pagarla —le siguió mirando molesto el chico.

—Grimmjow —pronunció otra voz masculina detrás de ellos, más calmada y aburrida. Un hombre joven, de cabello negro e increíbles ojos verdes, caminaba hacia el pequeño incidente—, deja de causar problemas y de molestar a la señorita —dijo cuando estuvo ya junto a la pelirroja y el hombre de pelo celeste.

—¡Pero si tiró mi refresco! —se quejó— Además, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa, pedazo de insensible? —el pelinegro rodó los ojos. Ya iba a empezar con la historia de su camisa preferida, autografiada por el famoso beisbolista de Boston que conoció luego de una borrachera, en una de las fiestas que organizaba su padre.

—Ya deja tus tonterías —dijo el otro chico con voz cansina— y mejor date prisa, Nelliel y Sung-Sun nos están aguardando con los boletos —ante la sola mención del nombre Nelliel, Grimmjow cambió su expresión por una de fastidio. No quería tener ninguna de las escenas de reclamos mimosos que le hacía su novia, así que se lo pensó mejor y caminó hasta donde estaban las susodichas mujeres. El hombre pelinegro se dirigió entonces a la pelirroja para disculparse en nombre de su, según él, estúpido no amigo—. Señorita, sería tan ama… —se atragantó con las palabras en la boca y, luego de cambiar su imperceptible expresión de sorpresa por la de siempre, susurró de forma pausada— Inoue Orihime.

Ella lo miró. No podía creerlo. No estaba del todo segura, pues había cambiado mucho, pero debía ser _él_. Ese cabello, esos ojos y esa inconfundible e inimitable forma de hablar, tan sinuosa y directa… ¡Era él!

—Ulquiorra —dijo casi en un jadeo agudo, provocando en el mencionado una especie de media sonrisa.

El joven había estado en la misma secundaria que ella, en Karakura, hacía no menos de cuatro años. Él estaba en el último curso en ese entonces y ella a penas estaba en cuarto año de secundaria. Lo había conocido una mañana en la que, irónicamente, también había tropezado contra él cuando corría para dirigirse a comer con su mejor amiga, Tatsuki. Desde ese día, y luego de una muy extraña charla, ella y el hombre de ojos como el bosque comenzaron una muy complicada amistad. Comían juntos en sus recesos, siempre que Orihime lograra escaparse de su amiga y Chizuru, la cual poseía un raro gusto de abrazarla, como si la manoseara.

Ulquiorra no tenía problemas en verla, ya que no se había hecho de muchos amigos a los cuales tuviera que rendirle cuentas por su ausencia, solo de un chico con sobre peso, llamado Yammy, el cual nunca parecía concordar con él debido a su violenta y para nada sobrellevable personalidad. Razón por la cual el pelinegro prefería evitarlo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero según notaba, la universidad le había cambiado un poco. Ahora tenía amigos más tratables, aunque igual de problemáticos.

Ulquiorra avanzó hasta ella, cortando toda posible distancia de por medio. Incluso más de lo que permitían las reglas de cortesía sobre el espacio personal. Orihime pestañó varias veces, asombrada de verlo tan cerca y se sonrojó cuando él le clavó una mirada profunda. Ulquiorra se inclinó a su oído.

—No creí volver a verte, mujer —le susurró, mientras que con una mano quitaba, de una manera tan suya, las palomitas que se habían quedado pegadas en los cabellos de la joven. La acción provocó un increíble nerviosismo e incomodidad en Orihime, pero realmente quiso morir con las palabras que nunca pensó escucharía de él—. Tú y yo todavía tenemos un asunto sin terminar.

_No puede ser… ¡Se acordaba!_

Bueno, ella tampoco podía olvidar esa tarde en el colegio.

_Después de la campanilla de salida, le tocó quedarse a limpiar y organizar su salón junto con otros tres compañeros de su grado. Éstos se fueron a penas terminaron, no sin antes despedirse amablemente de Orihime, la cual se excusó para quedarse un tiempo más en la escuela, alegando que iba a buscar algunos libros en la biblioteca antes de irse. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna prisa en regresar a su casa; después de todo, con la muerte de su hermano hacía algunos años, no tenía a nadie quién la esperara para recibirla con una sonrisa._

_Orihime se quedó mirando a sus compañeros caminar hacia el portón de salida, a través de la gran ventana del tercer piso del salón. Reían y bromeaban entre si. Le parecía algo en realidad muy lindo. La amistad era algo mágico y no todos podían mantener la magia en sus vidas. Casi siempre la perdían por tonterías. Malentendidos, tristezas y afrentas eran heridas que solo esa noble virtud era capaz de sanar, y el perdón era su llave._

_Movió su vista hacia el cielo. El atardecer desplegaba sus hermosos tonos naranjas y carmines, manchando las nubes como si se tratara de acuarelas sobre un blanco lienzo. Para ella era agradable ver como el día moría y el sol sucumbía en un espectáculo sangriento hasta su mausoleo de muerte, en esos efímeros segundos. Sin embargo, pensaba que al otro lado del mundo el astro rey estaba naciendo, llevándose la luz y el resplandor con él._

_Precioso, pensó._

_Orihime suspiró aún en la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos. La soledad era algo que muy pocos apreciaban o sabían aprovechar. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo tranquila que podía ser su escuela sin el alboroto y los constantes murmullos de las personas._

—_¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? —la chica casi gritó de susto al escuchar esa inesperada pregunta._

_Se giró con el corazón latiéndole alterado para encarar a la persona que la había espantado, aunque se dio cuenta al instante de que fue un error, pues el hombre frente a ella la miró de una forma tan profunda que no fue capaz de evitar atontarse durante unos segundos._

—_Ul-Ulquiorra —pronunció tras recuperar el aliento—. Me… ¡Me asustaste, tonto! —le reprochó, a modo de puchero. _

_Después de los meses de amistad con él, ella ya podía permitirse cierta confianza y al pelinegro no le molestaba, al contrario, le divertía, solo que esa vez estaba más interesado en la respuesta como para bromear y seguirle el juego. Orihime, al percatarse de ello, se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta una de las bancas para recoger sus cosas. Ulquiorra se movió para dejarla pasar y se quedó observándola en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, ella volvió a estar frente a él pero no lo miraba directamente por la pena. El aturdimiento ante su mirada era algo que ni los meses podían sonsacarle._

—_¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —le preguntó. Su comportamiento era muy extraño. No era nada propio de él quedarse vagueando en la escuela como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer._

—_Cuidándote —contestó, desconcertando aún más a la chica y comenzado a avanzar hacia ella—. Siempre me quedo cuando tú lo haces y espero en las bancas de los jardines hasta que te vayas; como esta vez no te fuiste con los otros, subí a ver por qué. Me preocupaste, mujer —musitó la última frase._

_Ya que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Ulquiorra sacó una mano de su bolsillo y, en un acto inesperado para ella, colocó su mano sobre la sonrosada mejilla y la repasó suavemente con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar._

—_Lo sie-ento —tartamudeó, pero, incluso antes de que ella acabara la vana disculpa, el pelinegro la empujó hasta la mesa del profesor y la acorraló con sus brazos a cada lado del hermoso cuerpo. El corazón de Orihime comenzó a latir con violencia— No q-quise… preocup-parte — jadeó con fuerza._

—_¿Estás nerviosa? —Ulquiorra preguntó curioso. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió despacio— ¿Me tienes miedo? —esta vez movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con la cara más roja— Perfecto._

_Ulquiorra se apoderó de sus labios en un impulso instantáneo. Comenzándola besar lento, para que ella no se espantara y se acostumbrara; y luego un poco más desesperado, siendo incapaz de contener su propio furor, el cual despertaba cada vez más con los segundos. Orihime no supo que hacer, salvo seguirle, haciendo que el hombre se sintiera a gusto con su consentimiento y la apretara más contra sus caderas y la mesa._

_Cifer no desaprovechó el instante y desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa de la chica, dejando ver parte de esos grandes senos que tanto le seducían. Acostó a la mujer sobre la dura superficie y terminó de desabrochar la prenda con gran rapidez. No era el mejor en la clase de manualidades por nada. Cuando hubo terminado, se colocó sobre ella y la aplastó un poco con su cuerpo._

—_Espera… Mmm… Ulquiorra._

—_No haré nada que no quieras —le dijo metiendo la mano dentro de su sujetador y sacando sólo la aureola de uno de sus senos. Respiró sobre la cremosa y blandita superficie, extasiándose del exótico aroma que le quemaba la garganta y le hacía acumular saliva entre sus dientes; mientras, Orihime, temblaba compungida—. Solo déjame hacerte disfrutar._

_«No haré nada que no quieras». Esa era la frase que todos mencionaban. En películas, en los libros, en las conversaciones, en la realidad; siempre esa inpurgable frase. Era como decirles "Si seguimos adelante con esto no podrás arrepentirte, porque tú lo permitiste. Tú no me dijiste que parara". Y todas, como tontas, caíamos en la trampa._

_Pero era cierto. Ellos nos daban la opción de negarnos… solo que no lo hacíamos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Nos tocaban, nos provocaban, nos encendían. Nos hacían presa de las reacciones de nuestras propias hormonas y de los sentimientos. Esos malditos sentimientos que ellos utilizaban a su favor. Sabían que, sin excepciones, todas teníamos afecto por quienes nos dejábamos llevar; de lo contrario no permitiríamos que nos siguieran tocando un milímetro más._

_Se aprovechaban de ese amor._

_Pero no le importó. A Orihime no le importó nada y siguió dejándose hacer. Sería una tonta si no, porque ella también quería, también deseaba. Como mujer, no era menos o más que un hombre, era exactamente igual que ellos. Quería excitarse, quería saciar su carne… quería hacer el amor con todas sus fuerzas._

_Ulquiorra apretó el pezón con ganas, haciendo que Inoue gritara y apretara sus manos en los brazos de este. El pelinegro comenzó entonces a jalarlo, a hundirlo y torcerlo mientras ella seguía gimiendo. Cuando ya lo vio un poco rojo lo soltó y comenzó a masajearlo. Con su otra mano liberó el segundo pecho y, como queriendo curar la herida causada con el otro, lo atrapó en sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, repasando el contorno con su tibia lengua. _

_Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a hacerse brillosos del placer y sintió como poco a poco Ulquiorra le fue subiendo su falda gris y luego repasó sin cuidado, explorando, su entrepierna con los dedos. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a bajar sus bragas, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, los cuales hicieron que ambos cuerpos se tensaran al instante._

—_Maldición —bramó molesto el pelinegro mientras se bajaba de la chica y buscaba la manera de hacer que su erección desapareciera—. Rápido, vístete —ordenó a Orihime._

—_Sí —obedeció ella. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Comenzó a acomodarse el sujetador y a abotonar su camisa lo más veloz que podía, pero al parecer sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y no conseguía cruzar los redondos pedacitos de plástico por la rajita de la prenda— ¡Ulquiorra, nos descubrirán!_

—_Claro que no. Ven acá._

_El chico se apresuró a abotonar la camisa de la mujer y cuando hubo terminado la tomó de la mano —sin proponérselo, Orihime se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que sus dedos se entrelazaban— y luego la mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo para poder salir. Ulquiorra abrió la puerta rápidamente y echó a correr con la pelirroja hasta la salida principal. Unos gritos de alguien llamándolos se escucharon tras de sí, pero no se detuvieron. Lo más seguro es que, quien quiera que fuese, no pudo identificar sus rostros._

—Mujer, despierta —le habló Ulquiorra y le palmeó un poco las mejillas con delicadeza para hacerla reaccionar.

Al salir de sus recuerdos, Orihime se encontró con la misma verde mirada que la desconcertaba. Parecía que los años le habían hecho más apuesto de lo que era. Su camisa negra y desabrochada, sobre un suéter blanco, y sus pantalones de _jean_ azul solo acentuaban su sobria masculinidad.

—¡L-Lo siento, me tengo que ir! —se apresuró a apartarse y a salir corriendo hasta los baños de mujeres.

Ulquiorra la observó escapar divertido.

_¡Eres una tonta, Orihime, una tonta!_, pensaba para sí la pelirroja una vez que entró en el solitario recinto. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso que nunca pensó que volver a tener a Ulquiorra frente a ella la alteraría de esa manera. Después de ese… _desliz_, no tuvo oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él, pues llegaron la vacaciones de medio año y el chico se fue de viaje con su familia a Alemania para poder visitar a sus parientes paternos, según le dijeron. Luego de que él regresara, no tuvieron tiempo de verse ni siquiera en los recreos o los pasillos. Ulquiorra estaba demasiado ocupado en sus exámenes finales que casi apenas y la determinaba. La única señal de que, al parecer, todavía se acordaba de su existencia, fue una bella orquídea violeta que le mandó para su cumpleaños.

A las pocas semanas, él se graduó. Sus padres lo enviaron a una universidad muy cara, lejos de la ciudad; y, aunque le hubiese tomado seis horas en tren ir hasta su campus de estudio, no se atrevía a —dentro de su parecer— llegar a acosarlo o molestarlo con su presencia. Las pocas semanas en las que su amistad sufrió de un frío silencio le habían creado muchas dudas respecto a su relación. No estaba segura si lo ocurrido entre ambos había sido producto de sus alborotadas hormonas o porque, quizá, él realmente sentía algo por ella.

A los años, se autoconvenció de que alguien como él era incapaz de quererla. Vamos, tenía que serse sincera, Ulquiorra era dos años mayor y lo más probable era que la mirara como una chiquilla tonta de la cual podía aprovecharse. Era demasiado conservador, nunca daba muestra de lo que sentía, ¿cómo poder estar segura de que no fue simple lujuria y esa tarde la oportunidad perfecta para saciarla? Ahora más que nunca, y recordando que venía acompañado de una tal Sung-Sun, se autocalificó como la imbécil del año al imaginarse lo que pudo ocurrir.

Tardó mucho en superarlo, hasta se dio oportunidades con otros chicos, pero lo cierto era que no logró sentir lo mismo. Nunca pudo olvidar su aliento sobre su piel, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua en los…

_¡Ay, despierta Orihime!_

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todas esas sensaciones de golpe? ¿Por qué ahora la presencia del chico lograba alterarla con años de por medio? Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse sofocado de momento. No podía estarle pasando, debía ser una vil broma del karma.

Orihime se miró en el espejo: palomitas por todas partes. Comenzó quitarse el resto del maíz acaramelado de su cabello, luego se quitó la blusa y empezó a restregarla en el grifo del agua para ver si lograba quitar la mancha del refresco naranja que también calló sobre ella. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar su aspecto a Ichigo?

Sin evitarlo, la imagen de su amigo esperándola molesto, en uno de los asientos de la sala de la película, la avispó y la preocupó un poco. Volvió a colocarse la blusa, mojó su cabello y su rostro con agua y justo cuando iba a voltearse para irse, fue presa de unos fuertes brazos.

—¡Ulquiorra! —gimió al ver quién la acorralaba, en el reflejo del espejo.

—Shhh… —bisbiseó este— No querrás que nadie nos descubra.

Y acto seguido la volteó, estampándole un beso tan impaciente, que Orihime sintió asfixia en sus pulmones al instante y tuvo que obligarse a separase de él, empujándolo un poco por los hombros.

—¿Q-Qué estás… haciendo? —jadeó fuertemente sobre su cuello, a lo que Ulquiorra le alzó la cara para que le mirara al contestarle.

—¿No es obvio? Esta vez te haré mía, mujer —y sin siquiera darle tiempo a la pelirroja para que asimilara lo dicho, volvió a besarla. Inmediatamente, comenzó a subir sus manos por dentro de la mojada blusa y luego la alzó, dejando al descubierto un sostén de delicados encajes verdes—. ¿Sabes?, este es mi color favorito —mencionó, causando un sonrojo violento en la chica.

Ulquiorra empezó a besar el cuello de Orihime, quién al no tener más opción, lo estiró como un delicado cisne, dándole más acceso a los finos labios de su depredador. Estaba tan confundida. ¿Atracción? ¿Amor? —no, imposible— ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? ¿Qué era exactamente eso que sentía en cada poro de su piel, haciéndola estremecerse con cada roce de su antiguo amigo? Una vez estuvo a punto de entregársele, ¿qué más daba ahora? Cuando él se marchó, la dejó con tantas ganas de haber experimentado ese acto que, en las noches o cuando se sabía sola, rememoraba el hecho y lo terminaba en su mente con fantasías y caricias de su mano, imaginándose que eran los pálidos dedos de quien por siempre quiso ser poseída.

Quizá por esa razón —de tantos años reprimidos— se estaba excitando de una forma incontrolable en ese momento. La adrenalina y el peligro le recorrían las venas, acelerando su pulso de forma imparable. Esa sensación de poder ser atrapados le fascinaba. Podría entrar alguien justo ahora y catalogarlos de inmorales y sinvergüenzas pero no le importaría. En ese instante el pudor y la decencia podían irse por el vertedero; solo quería extasiarse de aquella fantasía erótica y disfrutar plenamente de las fuerzas de esas manos, las cuales desabrocharon su pantalón con impaciencia —y lo arrojaron el algún lugar del suelo— y de esa lengua, que lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello con deleite.

Ulquiorra alzó a Orihime y la colocó sobre el espacio que dejaban los lavados, en su larga mesa de baldosas fundidas, y luego se colocó entre sus piernas, chocando un poco sus caderas. Esa sola acción arrancó un profundo jadeo de la pelirroja, quien alcanzó los limites de su excitación con ese contacto íntimo y comenzó a experimentar unos fuertes remolinos de placer en su estómago. Nada de mariposas sutiles, sino algo tan erótico que hacía que su sexo comenzara a lubricar, mojando la tela de sus pequeñas bragas; y empapando también, la superficie de los negros bóxers que quedaron expuestos cuando Ulquiorra se bajó la bragueta de sus pantalones y comenzó a ludir su bulto contra ella.

La exquisita sensación era acompañada por los dulces besos del pelinegro, quien dejo el cuello de la mujer y emigró hasta los dos lozanos pechos que alguna vez había probado. Pasó su lengua entre el camino de los esponjosos valles, saboreando el sudor salado y los suaves gemidos de la chica. Para su suerte, el sostén de la pelirroja era de broche delantero, así que no tuvo ningún problema en liberar sus senos, que se mostraron erectos y un poco hinchados. Atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y comenzó a estimularlo con su boca.

Mientras la pelirroja se deleitaba por el tacto, Ulquiorra deslizó sus manos hábilmente para deshacerse de las bragas, hasta que por fin pudo observar el sonrosado sexo, húmedo y perlino. El chico volvió a demandar la deliciosa boca de la mujer al tiempo que se ocupaba de terminar de bajarse sus calzoncillos a la altura correcta, liberando así su gorda erección.

Sin tiempo a preliminares, entró en ella con un movimiento rápido; seguro y sin premuras, pero…

—¿Acaso… eres virgen, mujer? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido, al notar que a su miembro le era negada la total entrada en Inoue a causa de su himen. Ella mordió sus labios con fuerza y asintió con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y la cara roja, como si tuviera vergüenza de no haber sido desflorada nunca. Ulquiorra la observó un poco pasivo y sintió como si un líquido caliente le recorriera la espalda. No supo clasificar la sensación— Eso me alegra —le dijo y luego la besó con furia.

Salió de ella y volvió a entrar, esta vez empujando con más fuerza. Orihime sintió como el duro miembro la desgarraba por dentro, ensanchando su pura cavidad y llenado su espacio con la rígida carne. A los segundos, profirió un fuerte alarido, acompañado por un ardor insoportable. La chica dejó escapar todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones, causando que su boca solo produjeras ruidos sordos a modo de quejidos, provenientes de su garganta baja.

Ulquiorra permaneció quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. No planeaba perderse ni un solo segundo de ese rostro sonrosado y compungido por la angustia que componía la mujer. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración cuando, pasados unos segundos, el sexo de Orihime fue ciñendo su intromisión. Ella permanecía arqueada, logrando contemplar el techo del baño através de sus ojos llorosos. El cielo raso y el foco largo y fluorescente parpadearon un poco cuando Ulquiorra comenzó a moverse.

Cuanto placer le producía al entrar y salir de su cuerpo, lento y cuidadoso, haciendo que más cosquillas le revolvieran la zona baja de su estómago. No sabía como describir lo que experimentaba. Era como estar siendo acariciada por dentro. La acción le quemaba las entrañas, le escocía, pero le encantaba.

Orihime bajó la cabeza despacio y ahí estaba él, con esos ojos que desde amigos la atraparon, contándole mil cosas con su mirada. Se sintió incómoda de momento. En medio de su placer, le estaban entrando unas ganas de ir a hacer pis. No entendía. ¿Cómo decirle eso a Ulquiorra? ¿Cómo decirle que parara cuando ella no quería? Entonces él comenzó a moverse con un poco de energía. No lo soportaba, no aguantaba, las ganas y la dicha fueron subiendo cada vez más alto hasta que se "orino".

Pero lejos de lo que ella pensaba —que Ulquiorra iba a verla con asco—, a él no pareció incomodarle eso; es más, logró detectar cierta burla en sus labios cuando alzó la vista para verlo, toda avergonzada y con sus cabellos despeinados.

—¿Tan rápido te corres? —le susurró con una voz gutural y luego se acercó para musitar en su oreja— Que egoísta eres —la acusó.

Orihime casi no lo escuchó, había quedado totalmente poseída por el encanto de su primer orgasmo. Había sido transportada a un mundo diferente, en donde ella era un pequeño y liviano colibrí que volaba sobre jardines de placeres y flores coloridas que la hacían delirar. Ella creía agitar sus alas, mientras que a su mente en trance sólo llegaban los deliciosos sonidos de los embistes que recibía. Entre más fuertes, más alto volaba; cada vez más y más. Casi podía alcanzar el sol.

Pero su placer fue decreciendo, llevándose su mundo.

—Más, por favor —pidió gimiendo y él la complació.

—¿Así? —preguntó Ulquiorra, aumentando su velocidad y el movimiento en sus caderas de forma frenética, causando que los pechos de Orihime saltaran y sus quejidos sonaran entrecortados y distorsionados.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah! —le contesto ella, sintiendo como el placer y el deleite subían de nuevo por su cuerpo, como un calor sofocante— ¡Así!

—Dime cómo se siente —ordenó el hombre y la azotó un poco más fuerte para que ella sintiera muy bien su pene— ¡Vamos, dime!

—¡Rico! —gritó— Muy… rico. ¡Ah!

A ella no le importaban que sus gemidos ni sus respuestas sumisas le dieran la prueba a Ulquiorra de cuanto estaba siendo su voluntad drenada, tanto física como mental, en el poder de sus brazos. Solo quería seguir así, siendo sometida de esa forma tan fuerte. Pero, aunque ella no lo supiera, el pelinegro estaba también disfrutando de todos y cada uno de sus gemidos. Para él era la mejor sesión de sexo de su miserable vida, ¿quién lo diría? No era en nada comparado con las insulsas y estúpidas compañeras de universidad que tenía. Todas tenían el mismo sabor o menos. Se movían igual; fingían igual cuando apenas e iba a tocarlas, creyendo que eso a él le importaba; lo miraban asquerosamente igual y hasta las muy perras siempre terminaban estupefactas cuando él les agradecía por un poco de «placer». ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué había significado algo más? ¡Ja!, _gracias_. Ni siquiera eso se merecían.

Pero ella, su antigua amiga, siempre fue una mujer hermosa y la consideró digna de su compañía y de hasta un poco de sus _sentimientos_; considerando que él albergaba muy pocos y para nadie. Ella supo escucharle cuando a penas era menos sociable que ahora y un completo cabrón con la gente, en muchos aspectos. Se sentía genial estar sobando esas piernas y mordiendo esos pezones. Por fin estaba cumpliendo el objetivo que se propuso hace años… su dulce, hermoso y delicioso objetivo. La chica con la que siempre deseó estar, porque si aquella tarde en el colegio no hubieran sido interrumpidos, esa hubiera sido la primera vez para ambos.

Lástima que ya fuera tarde paran él, aunque, por lo menos, ahora no podía arrepentirse de estarle dando un poco más de lo que ella merecía por volverlo loco: hacerla disfrutar plenamente desde el comienzo, robarle la cordura como sólo un hombre podría. Y deseaba asegurarse que sólo él lo haría, porque era el primero. Sólo para él sería esa deliciosa fragancia, sólo para él sería su exquisito sudor, sólo para él serían esos gritos como armonía de flautines y sólo para él ese cuerpo de Afrodita.

Orihime sintió como Ulquiorra volvía a nuevamente a la aureola de sus pechos, regalándole más sensaciones de humedad y calor, mientras ella seguía obsequiándole sus exóticos sonidos. De repente un embestida. La pelirroja clavó con fuerza sus uñas en los antebrazos del hombre, quién había logrado llegar muy profundo en su último golpe. Si bien, no iba disculparse, ella menos por arrancar parte de su carne.

Él sólo rió al sentir el ardor y ver un poco de su sangre. Era cómo un placer sádico, era increíble lo que la pelirroja podía darle y, lejos de enfadarse por marcarlo, le agradó. Ella sería la única chica de la que no le importaría llevar estigmas en su cuerpo, además de que era la prueba de lo mucho que le estaba haciendo.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar con su aliento caliente. Pero Orihime no contestó, seguía demasiado ocupada en su mundo de placer para atenderle, por lo que él tuvo que traerla a la realidad— Te-hice-una-pregunta —comenzó a intercalar un brutal embiste en cada palabra, haciendo que ella se aferrara más a su cuerpo y gimiera con cuidado de no atragantarse con la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca.

Él siguió, pero entonces escucharon el sonido de alguien que se acercaba hacia el baño de mujeres, por la risa que formaba. Ulquiorra alzó a Orihime de la mesa de los lavados y la llevó cargada —aún dentro de ella— hasta el cubículo más cercano que tenía para después cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja lo miró horrorizada. No le importaba con los extraños pero tampoco quería ser descubierta y expuesta.

—Tenemos que parar… Ulquio…

El pelinegro la acalló con un beso para no dejarla seguir. No estaba dispuesto a ser interrumpido por segunda vez, claro que no. En esta ocasión iba a saciarse de ella hasta reventar y hasta que le ardiera el miembro de tanto cogérsela. Le importaba un demonio si era en el cine o en una cama. Nadie que entrara por esa puerta los detendría. Era ahora y punto.

Ulquiorra se sentó sobre la tapada tasa del baño y a la pelirroja sobre sus caderas, de frente y mirándolo, la cual mordió fuertemente sus labios para evitar que algún gemido escapara. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando únicamente el golpeteo de sus furiosos corazones y el de la puerta del baño al abrirse.

El sonido de unas risas infantiles inundó el lugar.

—Mami, ¿viste cuando Harry lanzó un hechizo con su varita? —los pasos de la niña se detuvieron— ¡Mami, mami, mira! ¡Hay ropa en el piso! —exclamó ingenua, señalando las prendas que Ulquiorra le había quitado a Orihime.

—Dios, pero qué… —la señora, luego de analizarlo muy bien, encajó las piezas de _puzzle_ en su cabeza. Como adulta, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Observó en fracciones de segundos la ropa toda arruga, identificándolas como de mujer, las bragas sobre el lava manos, zapatos, un poco de sangre y ese inconfundible olor a sexo. Pero lo que más la impactó fue ver los pies que asomaban sobre el quinto cubículo del recinto. De momento el aire se hizo más pesado y caluroso— Vámonos, rápido —dijo tomando violentamente a la niña del brazo y comenzándola a arrastrar hacia la salida.

—Pero ma…

—¡Que nos vamos, te digo! —exclamó furiosa ante la terquedad de la pequeña. En el fondo, sabía, no tenía la culpa de que unos lujuriosos y desvergonzados decidieran hacer sus porquerías en un lugar público.

Cuando Ulquiorra escuchó la puerta cerrarse de manera forzada, volvió a sonreírle a Orihime, quién mantuvo su cara de vergüenza enterrada en su pecho. Él repasó entonces las suaves piernas con delicadeza y luego posó sus manos sobre los glúteos de la pelirroja, estrujándolos con fuerza.

—Tan suaves y redondos —le dijo dándole un azote con la palma abierta.

—¡Ay!... Ulquiorra, debemos… irnos.

—Brinca —le ordenó él, pasando completamente del comentario—, hazlo.

Orihime, todavía fogosa, se sostuvo de los fuertes hombros y apoyó sus pies en el suelo, a cada lado; luego, comenzó a impulsarse con su propio peso hacia arriba. El contacto de sus sexos se hizo más profundo e intenso, perfeccionando la penetración. La pelirroja estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, pegando su cabeza en la puerta del pequeño lugar y dándole una hermosa vista a Ulquiorra de sus exuberantes dotes de mujer que rebotaban incansables para él. No creyó que eso se sintiera tan placenteramente maravilloso.

El hombre no se negó nada y apretó uno de los grandes senos con fuerza. Orihime colocó sus dos manos sobre la de Ulquiorra y se enderezó para mirarlo, pues le arrancó más un pequeño quejido de dolor que de placer. Pero cuando vio sus ojos jades refulgiendo con intensidad, con celos, con ira,… con miedo; lo entendió. Él la miraba con su mandíbula apretada, más aún así leía lo que sus tensos labios decían: «Eres mía, sólo mía». Cualquier desobediencia al hecho sería imperdonable.

La mujer sonrió. De esa manera en la sólo ella podía y que calmaba la bestia que había nacido en el alma del chico. Él no tenía la necesidad de decirlo; lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

—Solo tuya —jadeó fuerte.

Y era la verdad.

Ulquiorra, al escuchar aquello, la tomó por la sudada cabellera y la acercó para besarla con intensidad, bebiendo del agua de ese manantial que calmaba el infierno de su garganta. Con su otra mano apresó su cintura y la aferró contra su cuerpo para abrazarla… abrazarla con toda la energía que tenía y no despegarse de ella hasta morir, si podía.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse también, haciendo de su acto un baile febril. Se movían suave, disfrutando de sus roces carnales; él, de la estreches y la humedad; y ella, de la turgente erección. Así siguieron hasta que Ulquiorra ya no pudo retener más sus fluidos dentro de sí, teniendo que alcanzar la gloria fuera de ella. Orihime sintió cómo el líquido caliente le mojaba sus labios íntimos, como última sensación placentera de su encuentro. Después de todo, sabían que era riesgoso un embarazo para el cual ambos todavía no estaban preparados.

A ambos cuerpos les hubiera gustado quedarse allí, sentados y abrazados, mientras disfrutaban de sus calmosas respiraciones. Sin embargo, tuvieron que salir.

Ulquiorra ordenó a Orihime que se vistiera rápido, mientras él se acomodaba rápidamente sus pantalones. Se quedó observándola hasta que ella terminó de quedar como para, por lo menos, dar la impresión de que nada había sucedido.

—Saldré antes que tú —le dijo a punto de marchar.

—Espera —Orihime lo tomó de la camisa, logrando detenerlo y que él se volteara para prestarle atención—. Yo… nosotros… —balbuceaba palabra tras otra— Me alegra verte —al final, sólo eso pronunció mientras agachaba la mirada y enrojecía.

Ulquiorra se sorprendió. Definitivamente ella no era cómo las otras.

—¿No me dirás mas nada, mujer?

Orihime pareció pensarlo un rato.

—¿Quién es Sung-Sun? No me agrada —preguntó y sentenció sin recato.

Ulquiorra contuvo las ganas de reír. O ella era así de especial o todas las mujeres no tenían lógica. ¿Cómo le podía desagradar alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Estaba seguro que apenas y la vio. Al final se decidió por la primera.

—Mujer —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le levantaba el mentón. Quería que ella viera en sus ojos y le creyera— los celos no te hacen gracia. No te preocupes, tú eres más valiosa. Ahora, espera cinco minutos para que puedas salir después de mí.

Total, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse de alguien por la que él apenas sentía desagrado. Juraba matar a Grimmjow por engañarlo y hacerle venir a esa maldita cita doble. Pero, pensándolo mejor, le iba a comprar su sexto gato para mascota de los cinco que ya tenía. Estaba seguro que se pondría eufórico. Se lo había merecido.

Orihime escuchó cómo Ulquiorra pronunciaba algo parecido a: «Estúpido adorador de los animales», antes de salir. Se quedó un poco extrañada pero lo pasó rápidamente. Esperó impaciente los cinco minutos que el pelinegro de dijo. No estaba segura si la mujer de antes había dicho algo a los encargados del lugar, pero si la suerte corría de su lado, tal vez se fue furiosa y abandonó el lugar con su hija sin mencionar palabra.

Pasado el plazo, la pelirroja se asomó por la puerta y miró a ambos lados, como si fuera a cruzar la calle, y salió con cuidado. Caminó rápidamente hacia las entradas de las salas del público pero no se fijó y volvió a chocar contra otra persona, cayendo al suelo.

—¡Inoue, aquí estas! —la mano de Ichigo la ayudó a levantarse— Te has perdido casi la mitad de la película. Intenté llamarte por celular y no me contestabas, creí que te habías ido o algo —aclaró el joven de pelo naranja, rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzado y molesto de la idea de ser plantado por la chica. A Orihime le pareció extraño. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber apagado su teléfono— Mírate, ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó al notar la blusa y el cabello mojado de la chica.

—Este, yo… tropecé con un chico —Ichigo la miró alzando una ceja, por lo menos lo que decía hasta ahora era la verdad—. Resbalamos y como llevaba un refresco, pues nos cayó encima y manchó mi blusa. Estuve en el baño quitando la mancha. Lo siento Kurosaki —se disculpó.

—No te disculpes Inoue, ese tonto fue el que debió tener más cuidado y ver por donde caminaba —dijo molesto.

Orihime rió avergonzada. Después de todo la culpa había sido de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos? Ya que te perdiste buena parte de la película sería tonto regresar. En la esquina hay una pizzería, yo invito —propuso el joven.

—¿En serio? ¿No te molesta? —dijo un poco incómoda.

—No, démonos prisa.

Ambos salieron del lugar. Él no quería dar la cita por perdida, sin embargo, Orihime estaba pensando de manera distinta. Su cuerpo y su mente se sentían extraños al recordar lo de hacia pocos minutos en el baño del cine. Un vacío comenzaba a crecer en su pecho a pesar de las palabras de Ulquiorra. Ya no lo vería más. Después de años, sólo apareció en su vida para causarle dolor y despertar una increíble necesidad de volver a estar con él.

—Por cierto, Inoue, ¿qué pasó con las palomitas?

—Esto, verás…

—¡Señorita, señorita! —los jóvenes se voltearon para ver cómo el señor de la librería los llamaba a gritos. Intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad pero regresaron sobre sus pasos hasta dónde el vendedor se detuvo. Cuando estuvieron frente a él, el hombre canoso le entregó un libro a Orihime— Es para usted —declaró.

—¿Para mí? Pero si yo no lo he comprado —dijo la pelirroja atónita, luego de ver el título del preciado libro que anteriormente había llamado su atención en la pequeña librería.

—Descuide, es un regalo.

—¡Oiga! ¿Cómo que un regalo? —dijo Ichigo molesto, a quién todo eso le olía a gato muerto.

Orihime ignoró las discusión que montaba el de cabellera anaranjada y los regaños que le propinaba el anciano, para prestarle más atención a su supuesto regalo. De verdad que era imposible que simplemente le dieran algo que quería y ya, como si cayera del cielo. Abrió la tapa del libro y una inscripción en la primera página le sorprendió: «Es para ti. Te espero en mi auto». El corazón de la pelirroja latió con fuerza al ver la firma de la nota.

—Kurosaki, tengo que irme —dijo agitada.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Lo siento mucho, es que olvidé que tenía que hacer algo después del cine —trató de convencerlo.

Ichigo dejó de ver al anciano y puso cara de tratar de descubrir algo extraño pero, tras no obtener resultado y tomar en cuenta de que su amiga _nunca_ _mentía_, se rindió después de un rato.

—Está bien —aceptó un poco malhumorado. No le hacía gracia haber perdido el día y haber fallado también en la cita.

—Gracias, nos vemos —dijo Orihime de forma apresurada y con una breve reverencia.

La pelirroja salió corriendo por la acera con todos los ánimos del mundo, dirigiéndose hasta el lugar que le indicaba la nota. Tenía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que recuperar con su viejo amigo y no pensaba perder un segundo más.

Luego de cruzar una esquina, divisó un auto con las luces encendidas al final de la calle. Ulquiorra estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A ella le pareció tan mono verlo de esa forma, con la brisa alborotando su cabello y teniendo una pose de meditación, como si nada le perturbara.

—Ya estoy aquí —le dijo suavemente la chica, cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Eso veo —contestó él de forma obvia, abriendo sus ojos y extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara—. Quiero que me leas ese libro —sentenció posesivo.

—No creo que se pueda —aclaró ella al entrelazar sus manos y sentir el tibio calor que se formaba piel contra piel—. No planeo leer esta noche…

Orihime abrazó a Ulquiorra y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, en lo que duraba el brillo de las estrellas sobre el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>El final fue diferente al planeado, complaciendo las peticiones de mi querida Lilin.<strong>

**¿Les gustó la historia? Yo sé que sí, yo sé que sí (¿o no? ._.), jajaja. Ahora sean lindas y háganme feliz con un review. Solo con verlos, salto de alegría frente a mi computadora :)**

**If you not write me a comment, I'll feel very sad. Serious! D:**

**Besos.**


End file.
